This invention relates generally to accessories for attaching to an operating table, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to an extremity holder for supporting a sling attached to a patient.
Heretofore, there have been a number of different types of limb supports and obstetrical appliances used for supporting the arms and legs of a patient.
None of the prior art supports have provided adjustable extremity holder for mounting to an operating table and supporting a sling attached to the patient. Also, these prior art devices were not adaptable for accomodating patients of different heighths and weights. Again, the prior art devices were adapted for primarily one type of operation and were not adaptable for a variety of different types of operations that are performed on the operating table.
The following described invention provides a novel extremity holder for mounting to the end or the side of an operating table.